


【盾冬】当吧唧变成5cm的小豆丁

by Nothingbutslash



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothingbutslash/pseuds/Nothingbutslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>* ABO暗示，其实是为了之后的肉做铺垫XD<br/>* 原本打算来个黄暴，结果不知不觉变甜了</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * ABO暗示，其实是为了之后的肉做铺垫XD  
> * 原本打算来个黄暴，结果不知不觉变甜了

 

要形容steve现在的心情莫过于这四个字：哭笑不得

 

他的omega恋人，有着一等一男模身材、性感俄音、战场坚韧、床上销魂的bucky，变成了5cm大小的豆丁小人，还是走路会发出吧唧吧唧声音的那种袖珍版本！！

虽然金发男人有时的确会怀念在布鲁克林和他一起玩耍的小bucky，但眼前的这只，也实在太小了吧！！

steve抱着头，苦恼的看着在工作桌上到处乱窜的小家伙，似乎对方也因为身体变小而烦躁不已。一会儿把一小盆多肉植物当掩体躲藏，一会儿又匍匐穿越座式台历的缝隙，在bucky打算拽着usb线从这头晃到另一头时，美国甜心适时的制止了。

他苦笑着抓起人的后颈，把小豆丁放在手心，指尖轻顺黑发。

"bucky，别闹了"

回应他的依然是豆丁恋人黑脸的沉默，1分钟后，某冬的肚子"说了话":

咕噜噜——

"噗…"steve忍不住笑出声

"我饿了"bucky的语气带着些不情愿，不过，在金毛耳里怎么都是傲娇的可爱。

幸好steve在抽屉里存了些巧克力，他掰开一小块托在拇指上递给小人。Bucky立马抱住和自己身体大小差不多的食物大口吞咬起来，鼓鼓囊囊塞一嘴的模样像极了仓鼠，连唇齿间都染上了巧克力色。看到这一幕要是换作平时，steve绝对会毫不犹豫的亲上去，品尝恋人口中浓郁的醇香，再趁机舌吻一番。今天，还是算了吧。

豆丁冬人小胃不小，steve的一大块巧克力很快就被吃光抹净。肉嘟嘟的手背擦走唇边最后的残余后，bucky一脸吃饱喝足幸福感满溢的躺倒在桌上，甚至连嘴角都出现了难得的上扬弧度。

之前steve的脑子里还盘算着下班后带着变小的bucky去求助科学达人Bruce想对策，不过现在看来，这事也不用急。

 

——TBC——


	2. 【盾冬】当5cm吧唧遇上发情期(圣诞贺文)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 不雷5cm吧唧的ABO，就大胆的点进来吧！
> 
> * NC-17，含道具play

今年的12月25日对steve来说是个特殊的日子。不仅仅因为这是和bucky相恋以来一起过得第一个圣诞节，更多的是他的omega居然在这一天进入了发情期，且不说日子比他记录的有所提前，关键的关键，他的宝贝现在还是5cm的豆丁！！  
  
  
原本打算带着豆丁恋人逛逛圣诞集市，吃吃香草双筒冰激凌，坐坐摩天轮欣赏纽约全景的steve，现在只能一筹莫展的看着在枕头上蜷缩成一团的小bucky：他的眉头皱起，絮乱的呼吸喷在紧攥的小拳头上，衣衫全被汗水浸透，浑身肌肤因热潮透着淡淡的粉色。  
  
身体虽变小，散发出的诱人omega气味反而更浓郁，steve得用超出四倍的自制力才转动脑子想办法。抑制剂是个选择，但是对于刚让bucky摆脱对药物依赖的steve来说，并不是个好主意，医生已经告诫再使用就有可能丧失生育能力，他不想冒这个险。  
  
"steve...steve..."饱受欲望煎熬的小bucky轻唤着恋人的名字，听的美国队长心疼不已，指尖不由轻触人张合的红唇，怎知下一秒，豆丁像找到救命稻草般一把抱住这根微凉的手指，不过这显然还不够，因为在steve惊讶的目光中bucky居然张嘴含住了它！金发大个子都能感觉到对方的舌头沿着指甲滑过半圆的甲型，口腔的湿热逐渐从顶端扩散开，指肚被小嘴有力又情色的舔弄，发出的啧啧吸吮声刺激着某人的耳膜。  
  
"我的上帝..."美国队长从内心发出由衷的感叹，他这张九十岁的老脸现在彻底红成了苹果。绝对不要小看一个5cm小人的杀伤力，更别说这人是bucky。羞红着脸，甜心的视线不由尴尬的移到一侧...  
  
嗯？这是？！  
  
steve发现了床头柜上的棉签盒，他取出一根，大小长度柔韧性都很适合，应该不会伤到豆丁。于是，steve一边脱下对方湿哒哒的小内裤，一边试探的用棉签头蹭了下臀缝。  
  
"bucky，我试试用这个帮你，好么？"  
  
豆丁冬听闻抬眸，嘴随之离开拇指，牵出一丝银线粘在唇上显得更为水润，他咬唇朝金发男人点了点头。  
  
棉签头随即噗嗤一声挤入柔软湿滑的后穴，omega发情期自动分泌的润滑液让插入并没有想象中的困难，直到大半根顺利没入后，steve开始用棉签慢慢抽送起来，节奏平稳却时不时能戳到让小人颤抖的点。  
  
Bucky跪趴着，主动抬起肉肉的屁股迎上一次又一次的撞击，越来越多的肠液被压榨出肉缝，顺着棉签杆流出。  
  
"steve...想要....更多"bucky扭过头，氤氲的双眼里满是渴求，看的steve下面又没出息的硬了几分。他吸了口气又拿了一根棉签，换了个角度两根一起捅入人泛红的后穴，前后轮流操起这张汁水泛滥的"小嘴"，豆丁急促的呼吸在人连续袭击前列腺时变成甜腻的呻吟。  
  
steve猛的把小人翻转过来，对方胯间的小嫩芽果然直直挺立，顶端已有点点水光。金发男人不禁拨开人两条小短腿打开到最大，恶作剧的用粗糙的指腹把幼小的茎身后压到小肚子上再弹回来，反复几次引来指下人激烈的扭动，齿间泄出的嗯嗯啊啊催情的让steve想欺负更多。  
  
他抽出一根吸饱淫水的棉签，挑开豆丁的上衣，把棉软的头部抵在一侧的乳尖上小力的来回搓动，被碾来压去的乳头很快变的红肿又晶亮，和另一侧形成了鲜明的对比，糜烂又情色。steve继续把棉签移到小人的腋下、侧腰和腹部，轻轻扫弄或是用力戳压，挑逗的小bucky娇喘连连。  
  
棉签对着阴茎上的戳动和后穴快速的抽插成为了压倒骆驼的最后一根稻草，在高潮的抽搐中，豆丁冬全数发泄了出来，不一会儿精疲力尽的瘫软成一团。steve赶忙用餐巾纸把人里外擦洗干净，温柔的摸摸昏昏欲睡的脑袋，在人合上疲乏的眼睛后迅速起身。  
  
Steve没法逗留太久，因为他的内裤快被撑爆了。

 

——END——


End file.
